The Wedding
by tang0cat1
Summary: Lily and James' wedding day. (Changed to Oneshot)


James looked around the church, his eyes pausing when they reached the chairs were his parents should be sitting. They had been cruelly taken away from him earlier in that year, just after his graduation. Lily had been his rock through the hard time that had followed, and he could never repay her enough.

His eyes scanned the rest of the ornate building, taking in the white fabric draped over the chairs and the white lilies decorating the edge of the red carpet aisle. Guests filled the seats on both sides of the aisle, all the women wearing colourful hats and all the men wearing formal robes.

Sirius stood beside him, his eyes also staring at the seats where Dorea and Charles Potter should have been sitting. Sirius had lived with the Potters in the last year of Hogwarts and had really appreciated all they had done for him. They had taken him under their wing and treated him like their own son. He had grieved nearly as much as James had.

The organ music began and James hastily turned back to the front, running his hand through his hair. Sirius barely blinked, and slapped James' hand away.

"Alice spent an hour making that perfectly 'ruffled' and then elected me to protect it. _Do not_ touch it." He hissed. James chuckled but moved his hand. Instead he started to fiddle with his sleeve nervously. Sirius rolled his eyes.

The music changed to the wedding march James and Lily had picked out and he heard everyone in the church stand. He turned his head slightly hoping to catch sight of Lily without her seeing. They had agreed not to see each other before the wedding, and he had agreed not to look over his shoulder at her until she was standing in front of him.

He heard sniffles and grinned as he looked to his side and saw Sirius look away from him.

"You alright Pads?"

"Hayfever."

"It's July."

"Exactly."

"That's summer, Pads."

"I can still get hayfev – Pay attention Prongs!" He hit James in the stomach and nodded to the altar.

James turned around and felt his jaw slacken. A beautiful woman was standing in front of him, wearing a beautiful white dress and a beautiful white lily in her beautiful red hair. Lily looked him up and down and giggled at the amazed look on his face.

He stared at her, unsure of what to say. She looked radiant. Her body was almost _glowing_ with happiness and excitement.

"Are we ready to begin?" Remus asked. Lily and James turned to him and grinned at him. James had asked Remus to officiate. It was perfect. They nodded and Remus smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lily Evans and James Potter."

Remus' voice faded into the background as James stared into Lily's emerald eyes. They were sparkling with happiness, and James was captivated.

"James, I understand you have your own vows?" Remus said, bringing James out of his captivated state.

"Oh, yes." James turned and Sirius handed him a piece of parchment with his vows. "Lily Evans, I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness…you have been my best friend, mentor, confidant, and my greatest challenge." He winked and the church laughed, Lily's eyes sparkling with happy tears. "But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible…You have made me a better person as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together." His eyes felt wet with tears and he blinked frantically. "Oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I was gonna be manly and not cry."

Lily laughed and reached out to brush away the small tear that was about fall from his eyes. "It's very manly."

"Lily, you have your own vows?" Remus asked, turning to Lily. She nodded also and turned to Myer, her maid of honour, and took the parchment from her.

"James Potter, I love you more than I could have ever imagined. The love I hold for you has scared me more than anything I have ever felt. But I feel safe in your arms, and you make me feel so special. So on top of all other vows I make to you on this day, I also vow to appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and always." Tears were running down her cheeks freely now, as they were down everyone else's in the church.

James heard a distinct sob from behind him and rolled his eyes at his best man.

"Do we have the rings?" Remus looked at Peter, who was standing next to Sirius carrying the rings. He jumped forward, ready to do his job, and handed the rings to Remus, who gave one to James.

"Lily Evans, I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love for you, and as my promise to protect and love you till death do us part." James said as he slid the golden band onto Lily's ring finger. She smiled down at it, and took the second ring from Remus.

"James Potter, I give you this ring as a symbol of _my_ everlasting love for _you, _and as my promise to protect and love you till death do us part." She slid the ring onto James' finger.

He smiled at her, and didn't wait for Remus to say he may, but stepped forward and pressed his lips down on Lily's. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she put her hands on his chest, pressing herself into him.

"You may, ah, kiss the bride, I guess…" Remus chuckled.

James moved his lips slowly over Lily's lips, only pulling away when he felt Sirius elbow him in the side.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"C'mon, two minutes? Dude, breathe." Sirius shrugged.

James rolled his eyes and took Lily's hand in his, leading her back down the aisle and out of the church, into their new life as a married couple.

* * *

**This is my sequel to Lily and James: A love story. If you haven't read that, go read it, BUT it shouldn't be necessary unless you want to know about some of the OC's I use or the story that led to Lily and James getting to this point. *shrug***

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Toodle Pip xx**


End file.
